Siempre al final, Hay un final feliz
by Nanii.98
Summary: En la vida siempre se puede encontrar la felicidad, aunque halla que sufrir bastante para lograrlo. Suck summary T-T. Pero denle una oportunida


_Capitulo 1: "El cambio"_

.

.

.

.

Mi vida se a vuelto monotana desde la muerte de las dos personas mas importantes para mi: mi madre Hitomi y mi hermanita Hanabi, ambas murieron en un accidente automovilistico. Desde ese día nunca mas volvi a ver una sonrisa en los labios de mi padre Hiashi. Claro todo eso paso cuando yo apenas tenia 8 años, pero me acuerdo perfectamente el momento en que lo llamaron para informarle que las dos habian sufrido el accidente, me acuerdo perfectamente la cara de mi padre al colgar la llamada, yo en ese momento estaba haciendo mi tarea y de un momento a otro, mi vida cambio al solo escuchar las palabras de mi padre

"Tu madre y tu hermana estan muertas"

Fue lo único que me dijo, luego se fue a su estudio el cual nunca mas volvi a entrar hasta el dia de hoy. Ese dia llore toda la noche, roge que nada de eso fuera real y que todo fuera una pesadilla, un muy fea por cierto.

Despues de un tiempo, pude ver la reaccion de mi padre. Se convirtio en alguien mas serio, alguien que por nada del mundo podias hacer reir. Trate de que mis notas fueran las de antes y hasta mejores pensando que haci talvez alguna sonrisa apareciera en ese rostro que ahora parecia que estuviera cubierto siempre por hielo, ya que nunca mostraba emocion alguna. Pero lo único que recibia de respuesta era siempre un "estan bien, la proxima hazlo mejor si sigues haci nunca seras digna de llevar el apellido Hyuuga".

Pasaron alrededor de 2 años y mi padre empezó a salir, volvia con olor a alcohol y a tabaco. Me sentia mal, me sentia culpable porque desde el momento que mi madre murio, yo tenia que tomar ese nuevo papel de madre.

Viviamos en un gran mansion, con empleados y limpiadoras las cuales vivian con nosotros, en un parte diferente de la casa, siempre a desposición nuestra pero a mi madre nunca le gusto eso unicamente estaban hay por orden de mi padre. A ella le gustaba hacer las cosas por si sola, le gustaba ayudar a todas las empleadas a limpiar, cocinar y lavar ropa. Apesar de que hacia todo eso siempre tenia tiempo para nosotras.A mi me gustaba verla cocinar, aunque siempre me escondia y la veia de lejos para no molestarla, ella siempre me encontraba, luego de un tiempo apendi a cocianar varios platos.

Despues de cumplir los 11 años, una mujer aparecio en la vida de mi padre, su nombre: Amiki. Era de pelo largo y lacio casi igual al de mi madre con la diferencia de que su color era pelirojo oscuro y sus ojos eran color marrón, alguien muy linda, así como de cara como tambien de cuerpo.

Poco a poco Amiki empezo a meterse mas y mas en nuestras vida hasta el dia en que mi padre le propuso matrimonio, que por supuesto acepto sin dudarlo. Yo no queria que ella fuese mi madrasta, no queria que padre se olvidara de mi madre, no queria que ella ocupare su lugar.

El tiempo paso y cumpli mis 13 años, nunca ninguna fiesta, nunca ningun regalo, ni nada parecido a un "Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata" de parte ni de el ni de ella. Para ser sincera me acostumbre, como tambien a las palabras de desprecio que el me lanzaba cada vez que hacia algo "malo" segun él.

Ese mismo año se casaron, "una gran boda para una gran pareja", yo pase hacer invisible a los ojos de mi padre, deje ser _alguien en su vida _a ser _ese estorbo viviente_.

Cada día que pasaba, lentamente me empeze a meter en una gran depreción, cosa que nadie en mi casa se dio cuenta. Hasta que aparecio alguien que cambio todo,alguien que irridiaba una luz si pensarlo. Esa persona se llama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo, y de piel bronceada llego al instituto, junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico pelinegro, de piel palida como la mia y ojos negros como la oscuridad, un chico bastante guapo a los ojos de todas las chicas del instituto, pero cuando me refiero a todas son todas hasta las maestras que todo el tiempo se le insinuaban.

De a poco, nos hicimos amigos, todo gracias a un trabajo donde nos pusieron de agrupo. Pero cuando crei que despues de todo podia llegar a ser feliz, un nuevo integrante volvio a aparecer, una niña para se mas especificos. Mi hermanastra, una bebe que no tenia nada de parecido con mi padre pero que segun Amiki era hija de el.

Esa niña vino al mundo a arruinarmelo. Amiki la trataba como una princesa y mi padre no se quedaba atras. Pase de ser _ese estorbo viviente _a ser _invisible_ _por completo_. Esa pequeña rompio todas mis cosas, pero al tratar de decirle algo a mi padre, siempre me decia _"es tu culpa"._

Pasaron los años y Naruto, Sasuke y yo eramos grandes amigos. Supe que Sasuke vivia solo con su hermano y que Naruto era huerfano pero que vivia con su abuelo Jiraiya.  
Al ser amiga de los chicos "populares" recibia siempre miradas de repulsion de parte de varias (por no decir todas) las chicas del instituto, al principio me sentia mal pero como todo lo que paso en mi vida me acostumbre.

Ahora tengo 16 años y sigo siendo amiga de los dos, aunque al parecer cambie bastante, ya que ahora los chicos me estan empezando a mirar. Es cierto creci, soy mas alta que antes pero de todas formas sigo siendo menudita, mido un 1.60, soy baja. Mi pelo lo deje largo y lacio, ya que me hace recordar a mi madre, mi cuerpo esta mucho mas desarrollado, tanto que habia empezado a usar un campera 3 tallas mas grande para que nadie me mirara, pero con la nueva directora, me prohibieron usarla dejando haci a mis pechos "expuestos" a los ojos de los demas cosa que al principio me incomodo bastante.

Mis notas siguen siendo las mejores pero ahora "compito" con Sasuke para ver quien es el mejor, para ser justo pareceria que es perfecto, es guapo (para que negarlo), alto, buen físico y tambien un genio porque no era alguien inteligente, era un genio. Naruto en cambio era todo lo contrario, todavia no entiendo como pueden ser mejores amigos, obviamente Sasuke nunca lo dice pero se que en el fondo lo concidera como un hermano, ya que se conocieron desde chiquitos.

Naruto es alguien distraido, no muy bueno en matematica, historia, fisica, quimica, literatura... en fin no muy bueno en el instituto, pero era bueno para el deporte y tambien haciendo amigos, pareciece que tuviera un iman para eso. Era alguien hiperactivo pero con el que podias contar siempre y tambien te podia alegrar el día con solo una sonrisa. Eso es lo que mas me sorprende de él, apesar de todo el sufrimiento que paso el tenia una perfecta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, esa era una de las tantas cosas que admiraba de él.

En el instituto me la paso con ellos, y podria decir que me divierto, sonrio porque soy feliz. Pero todo cambia cuando llego al lugar al cual debo llamar "hogar".

Mi hermanastras ya tiene 3 años y es alguien demaciado egoista para tener esa edad, pareciese que todo lo que hace es por gusto. Cuando le digo que no toque hace todo lo contrario. La que antes era mi habitacion cambio a ser la de mi hermanastra que llamaron Meka.

Meka, es una niña, de pelo rojizo-castaño, ojos negros y piel tostada, alguien bonita pero su caracter era todo lo contrario, era alguien, aparte de egoista, arrogante. Nada parecida a mi familia.

Muchas veces se podian escuchar sus gritos, por no haber conseguido lo que quisiese. Apenas podia estudiar por eso preferia ir a casa de Sasuke y así de paso me explicaba varias cosas que yo no entendia

Cuando iba a casa de Sasuke rara vez veia a Itachi, el hermano mayor de este, siempre me decia que estaba trabajando pero igual pude notar en su voz un deje de tristeza. Por eso siempre evitaba preguntar por él, no me gusta verlo triste.  
Siempre que terminamos de estudiar nos quedamos viendo alguna pelicula y a veces me quedo a dormir, total nunca le procupa eso a mi padre.

Esta noche decidimos ver una pelicula de terror, cosa que nunca me gusto pero era el turno de elegir de él y no me puedo oponer, seria injusto.


End file.
